


A spring breeze

by amuk



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Forgiveness, Gen, Healing, Introspection, Moving On, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are strangers, effectively, so it's no surprise that she has nothing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spring breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: March 31 // Nothing to say, besides some comment on the weather

It's a wonder it came to this point. Especially considering how she was those first few months, how she has been these past years. Hate, an ugly word, used to be the lens through which she saw the world. Anything with him near it would automatically be blocked from sight.   
  
Yet here she sits, beside him. Her posture is erect but relaxed, her fingers idly playing with her scarf. A bird calls and she isn't thinking of a thousand ways to hurt him or to get away from him.   
  
She's thinking of nothing, in fact, and that surprises her.   
  
He's sitting a small space away, stiff, nervous. He isn't used to seeing her like this, she notes. Isn't used to finding her calm and collected, the anger wiped away by cloth   
  
The bench is warm from the sun and she almost falls asleep. They are too silent and this hasn't changed. There are few aspects that they have in common and those have been decreed taboo by some unspoken agreement. He opens his mouth once or twice, closing it when he realizes there is nothing for him.   
  
Glancing at her watch--the silver metal glints in the sun, momentarily blinding her. It's not too expensive, on the cheap side considering her salary, but she likes it nonetheless. A fairy hits twelve and she has to leave in fifteen minutes.   
  
Tugging at her skirt, she turns to face him. His face has matured, just like he has. There, she said it. A compliment. If she could say it aloud, it would be even better, but for now she makes do with her head.   
  
"So..." she realizes why he had a hard time talking. She has nothing to say either. They are two strangers, effectively. Glancing up at the sunny sky, she makes a random stab at it. "Nice weather we've been having, eh?" 


End file.
